


stubborn and moody

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M, i dont make a habit of writing junk i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“you were sat in my reserved train seat and refused to move so i sat on your lap and now we’re both too annoyed and awkwardly turned on to move” (good lord i immediately thought of mcharrison for this)</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	stubborn and moody

Paul collected his tickets well in advance, he checked where he was supposed to sit countless times before edging down the aisle and finding his seat number. He was in relatively high spirits for the journey and – was...was someone sat in his seat? Paul glanced at the tiny paper number stuck above the seat and sighed.

 

“You're sat in my seat.” Paul announced, waving his ticket at the imposter in question. He looked up slowly.

 

“I was here first. 'Sides, someone's sat in _my_ seat.”

 

“I'll sit on _you_ if you don't move.” Paul responded, his ticket-waving becoming more rapid and urgent.

 

“Do what yer want, I'm not going anywhere.” The intruder crossed his arms and glared up at Paul. “I'm George, by the way. If that would influence your decision to leave me alone and sit elsewhere.” George grumbled, and inhaled sharply when Paul landed on his lap. “What the bloody hell are ye doing?”

 

“I did warn you.” Paul smiled smugly, pushing his ticket into his trouser pocket.

 

“I don't even know who you are...” George grumbled and shifted uncomfortably, hoping that Paul would stand up, giggling a little, and find somewhere else to sit. Paul did not do that. For half an hour, Paul remained perched upon George's lap, and George continued to grumble and whine until the journey was over, until George glanced upwards at Paul...who had slumped onto George's side and relatively quickly fallen asleep. “Er, mister, we've got to go.” George nudged him gently, and tried to push him off him, until he awoke suddenly.

 

“Uh, _christ_.” Paul muttered, jumping from George's lap and pulling his ticket from his pocket. “I've missed me bloody stop.”

 

“Well,” George muttered, staring at Paul. “That just about serves you right.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u very much for reading !!!!!!! <3


End file.
